


“...We Are One...”

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: Souls of Fire [3]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Ending - Beyblade Metal Fury, Alternate Ending - Metal Fight Beyblade 4D, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime, Constellations, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Male Friendship, Mentor & Protégé, Mentor/Protégé, One Shot, POV Yumiya Kenta, Possibly Out of Character, Ryuga Lives, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Song: Who We Are (Thousand Foot Krutch), Songfic, Teamwork, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: At the very end, Ryuga wasn't as badly beaten, as it seemed. They shared their power the way they had shared food.They combined their power and it was exactly what was needed.
Relationships: Kishatu Ryuuga & L-Drago, Kishatu Ryuuga & Yumiya Kenta, L-Drago & Sagittario (Metal Fight Beyblade), Yumiya Kenta & Sagittario
Series: Souls of Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834333
Kudos: 10





	“...We Are One...”

Kenta felt sick. This man – Rago– was, for the lack of better term, a sick bastard. Perhaps even worse, than Ryuga had once been, whlist under the control of Lightning L-Drago.

Wait, _scratch that_. Rago _was_ worse. He purposefully let his Bey’s power free, to poison the Earth. Admittedly, Ryuga had the same plan. Control the world with L-Drago’s Dark Power, as Rago wanted to do now. But, at least, Ryuga had been caotious and had mostly held L-Drago back, for the fight against Pegasus and Gingka, so any and all damage were minimised, narrowing onto Metal City.

Rago was _taunting_ them. Letting Nemesis’ power rage free, to ruin everything around them, while the evil Bey still kept shrugging off the attacks of the Legendary Bladers, as if they were _flies_ and not among the best, strongest of the world.

Kenta grit his teeth, anger sparking awake within his soul, like fire. Ryuga was unconscious – g _ods forbid,_ dead– beacause of Rago. (Okay, maybe Ryuga _had_ been a bit arrogant and reckless. But, he was one of the strongest on the planet, so Kenta supposed... it was an excuse. There _were_ times, when Gingka and Kyouya were reckless too. And Kyouya had his own fair share of pride, borderline arrogance too, like Ryuga.)

Those three were so similar, Kenta mused, that it was almost frightening. Of course, that was something he would _never_ voice out loud, for telling the three were alike, equaled a slow, painful death – especially from Ryuga and Kyouya. But then again, perhaps Ryuga would save him from the vengeful lion... only so him and L-Drago could fry him alive.

No. He’ll never tell those three, that he thought them alike. It would be safer for him and Sagittario.

There was another blast of energy, as Nemesis shrugged away the Legendary Bladers and Kenta took a few steps back, glaring daggers at the men standing on the other side of the stadium.

 _‘Come on, Ryuga!‘_ he thought urgently, “I know you’re stronger than that.” he whispered softly under his breath, as his gaze flickered to his still unmoving mentor.

There was a cry and Kenta watched with dull horror, as Chris and Orion went flying. Orion clattered a few feet from the stadium and Chirs’ back hit the wall with a crack. Kenta winced – that had surely hurt. He hoped the blonde would be fine.

Then he felt it. That familiar spark of power. (He’d always wondered, _why_ had he managed to get in tune so well with Ryuga and L-Drago... was it perhaps because of their friendship? Or because Sagittario was a summer constellation Bey, like L-Drago? Or perhaps, the two things combined?) It didn’t matter now – he’d ponder on it, when they were in less danger.

Kenta’s eyes flickered to the side and he saw Ryuga slowly rise to his feet. He was just as worn and tired, as the rest of the Legendary Bladers – but, Kenta thought, his mentor had given Nemesis a run for his money– khm, for his _power,_ all on his own. Ryuga had tried tackling this monster of a Bey, alone and had done _more_ damage to the bastard, than the others combined. (No one dared using their Special Moves, which could have been the key, as they were afraid the Moves might catch allies and not just Nemesis.) Ryuga had no such limits, when he’d fought.

“ _Ryuga_.” he whispered softly, just loud enough for the Dragon Emperor to hear. Ryuga picked up L-Drago and their eyes met. Hopeful brown on burning gold.

“Are you ready, Kenta?” Ryuga asked quietly– too quietly for the others to hear, over the clashes of battle–, yet his voice carried power. “I’ll need Saggitario to run with L-Drago. Side by side. Be my shadow.”

**_I think I'm ready  
I think I've got it  
'Cause too much thinking is bad for my health  
It's like a fire 'cause when I start it  
I can't control it and I burn myself_ **

Kenta’s breath hitched. To run with L-Drago... “But the spin...”

“Do you remember that _first_ time? At the Dark Nebula? You hadn’t known L-Drago was left-spinning and I remember I’d let him be chased by Pegasus. It’s not the normal course, but it _can_ run in that pattern.”

His mind wandered back, years, far away from this wretched island, back in Japan. Back when they’d all thought there was no worse enemy, than Ryuga and L-Drago. Back, when he’d been a naive little boy. _And look at him now!_ He stood here, side by side with the Dragon Emperor, the older teen asking him to support L-Drago.

His eyes skidded across the arena. He saw his friends struggling. Zeus’ Barrier was needed, to win this and for that, Ryuga was asking _his_ help. His gaze went back to the older. This had to be stopped. If the Legendary Bladers failed here, no one would be able to stop Nemesis. Ryuga obviously had a plan. That was the only explanation.

**But I can't just sit here and watch it  
If we don't stop it no one will**

He nodded, his eyes glinting with determination. A shadow of a smirk crossed his mentor’s face and slowly, side by side, they walked over to the others. With every step taken, Kenta could feel the heat, the power wrapping tigher in the air, like a blanket – a blanket of power covering Ryuga. Covering him. He had never felt that meager link between the two Beys, to be so strong.

It was like he had L-Drago at his command, yet at the same time, he could feel Saggitario’s smaller, steady fire as well.

Their steps were slow, measured. (Ryuga was careful with his steps, due to his injuries, so Kenta had an easier time, keeping up with the older’s usually long, quick strides.) Of course, the others probably couldn’t see how measured Ryuga was. They could not see the tightness in his lips, as he tried concealing a wince of pain. The others could probably only see the fire of hatered and power in his eyes. All that hate and irritation directed at Rago and Doji.

“You’re going down.” Ryuga said, his voice a deep, hateful rumble, his eyes like spears and would Rago had been another man, Kenta was sure he would have crumpled to dust, just from the look. (He had seen Ryuga scare away a _tiger_ , just with a look and that said something. _Right?_ )

Rago laughed sharply. “And what _you’re_ going to do?”

Ryuga stood strighter and for a brief second, their eyes met again, a hundred words passing between them. (Kenta briefly wondered when had their bond become so strong, for them to act like this. Like Bladers who’d never known anything, but fighting side by side, the other always in the shadows somewhere.)

“You’re about to see.” Ryuga spat. L-Drago and Saggitario split up. As the shadow beast rose, ready to strike L-Drago, Kenta was there with Saggitario in a second, the Archer’s arrow already burning.

“Saggitario! _Flame Claw!_ ” he called. The move collided with Nemesis, but the Bey barely budged, sending Saggitario into the air, still burning.

The others cried out, when suddenly, it was the shadow version of L-Drago, that reached for Saggitario. Only for Ryuga and L-Drago to interfere. The red dragon took the burnt of Nemeis’ attack, a flap of its burning tail righting his Bey. As a well-placed blow sent the dark Bey flying, L-Drago looked upwards, just as Saggitario reared.

“Joint Special Move:...” they spoke as one, as L-Drago released a torrent of flames at Saggitario, _“Dragon Arrow Barrage!”_

**We are the ones, we are the guns  
And we will ride, we are the voice of a song unsung  
We are the change, we are the chains that hold us  
We are the choice, we are the strong  
We are one**

As the two Bey raced downwards, Ryuga stole a brief glance at Gingka. “ _Move_ , Hagane!”

The other Legendary Bladers snapped out of their shock, just as the move collided, rocking the whole place. Kenta cursed mentally and he would have fallen, if not for Ryuga’s quick reflexes. For a moment, it seemed, Nemesis wobbled and even before the Bey had a chance to right itself, the other Legendary Beys, led by Pegasus, were already there.

It was looking good. Perhaps if they could keep this up, they might even win.

Suddenly Fusion Hades and Kries Cygnus appeared to support the dark Bey, both of them attacking Chris. Kenta grit his teeth – the Winter Blader was probably pretty badly injured from that last throw... In a split second decision, he left L-Drago’s side and sent Saggitario to aid Chris.

“Leave him _be_!” Kenta growled, as coated in flames, Saggitario clashed with the two. Both Bladers looked at him in surprise.

“What is _that_?! You are not a Legendary Blader...!”

“He isn’t.” Ryuga spoke out calmly, a sharp, predatory smirk forming on his lips. “But _I am_ and that is enough.”

There was another moment of struggle, before Saggitario sent the two Beys flying, out of the stadium and into the wall. Both stopped spinning. Kenta felt a spark of satisfaction, as Chris looked at him with shock and gratitude.

Rago growled. “You meddlesome...! You will not come out victorious. _Nemesis!_ ”

Purplish-black glow slowly filled the arena. “Not good!” Dynamis said, worry evident in his tone. Kenta’s heart skipped a beat – by the look on Ryuga’s face, his mentor knew what Rago was planning.

“Gingka, Kenta, with me!” he growled, as L-Drago lunged for Nemesis. Kenta didn’t even question his mentor. He just followed L-Drago.

“What?!” Gingka asked confused, as Pegasus leapt after them.

_**My heart is racing, just like a rocket  
Victory looks like a distant dream  
'Cause what we're fighting's not gonna stop it  
But we can beat it if we just believe  
I can't just sit here and watch it  
If we don't stop it no one will** _

The three Beys collided with the energy orb and Keta grit his teeth, as the wind picked up, tossing about debris. He briefly registered the shocked cries of Yu and Masamune, but he was too focused on the fight.

“L-Drago!”

“Saggitario!” he called. The power blazed and the two Beys wre pushing in, golden light emitting from both. For where was darkness, there must be light...

The orb wavered and Rago cried for Nemesis to increase the power – he probably didn’t expect to be caught. But the increased power only made the whole move destabilise, making it easier to break trough. The energy burst outwards and they had to shield their eyes from all the debris. Even before he opened his eyes, Kenta heard the metalic clash of two Beys meeting, soon followed by another.  
**  
_We are the ones, we are the guns_  
_And we will ride, we are the voice of a song unsung_  
_We are the change, we are the chains that hold us_  
_We are the choice, we are the strong_  
_We are one_**

Nemesis was pushed back, the other Beys joining the frey, as L-Drago and Pegaus kept barraging the opponent. And then, there came the opportunity. Nemesis was suddenly airborne from a combined strike by L-Drago and Orion.

“ _Roar_ , Leone!” Kyouya called, as a tornado formed in the temple. Yuki cried out, as Anubis skidded back, away from the powerful air currents. Then, L-Drago rose, breathing flames at the wind, causing a vortex of inferno, the dragon curling upwards, following the currents...

Kenta’s eyes went wide. Ryuga... was trying to minimise the damage of Kyouya’s move to the other Bladers, while ensuring more damage to Nemesis? It was smart. The others cried out in shock, not execting Ryuga to pull such a blatantly teamwork-based move.

As Kenta’s eyes flickered to the side, brown caught gold and Kenta understood the silent message. This will never be spoken of again. Nemesis would be sealed and Ryuga would be on his way.

Kenta almost rolled his eyes at that. Typical of his mentor. A lone wolf to the bone and even the fact, that Ryuga tolerated _him_ , was a shock. (He almost snorted at himself– the imposibility of this all. Since when could he understand Ryuga, just from a _look_? It had never worked so well before.)

He shook his head. Best focus on the fight now, he can ponder on everything else, when a madman wasn’t trying to destroy the world, using the sport, the _lifestyle_ they all loved so much. For Beyblade wasn’t just a sport. No. It was passion, it was a lifestyle.

The wind and fire faded and Nemesis was falling towards the arena. Kenta immediately jumped towards the enemy.

“Gingka, send Pegasus up!” he cried, as Saggitario caught the falling Nemesis. Kenta heard Rago’s growl of irritation. It was like sweet music to his ears.

_**We are the ones, we are the guns  
And we will ride, we are the voice of a song unsung  
We are the change, we are the chains that hold us  
We are the choice, we are the strong  
We are one** _

Saggitario was ablaze with golden-red flames in a second, L-Drago’s fire flowing trough their link. Saggitario kicked the Bey upwards and even before Nemesis could right itself, Pegasus clashed into it, sending it hurling back down, towards the middle of the arena. Even before it touched the arena floor, Kronos was on the spot, the looming beast swinging its massive scythe. There was a small explosion and Nemesis’ flight was diverted again, towards the middle of the arena.

By the time Nemeisis touched down, the four Beys – Orion, Leone, Pegasus and L-Drago– were already in their spots to form Zeus’ Barrier.

“No!” Rago called, as the bright blue lines of the seal formed and Nemesis shook with the opposing force.

And then, out of the blue, the distinct sound of a Bey being launched filled the place.

_**We are the ones, we are the guns  
We are  
We are the change, we are the chains  
We are  
But I can't just sit here and watch it** _

Kenta’s gaze folllowed the sound and he noticed a brown Bey sailing trough the air, stright for Orion. Since that one attack, Orion was the most damaged of the Four Season Beys and it seemed the enemy knew it too. However, before he could react, Eagle and Quetzacoatl blocked the approaching Lynx.

Johannes growled in irritation, as Tsubasa glared at the opposing Blader. “You’re _not_ interrupting them!” **  
  
_If we don't stop it no one will_**

The light emitting from Zeus’s Barrier was stronger and stronger and Kenta could see Nemesis’ shadows fading, giving way to light. He could feel L-Drago’s fire blaze with new ferocity, and he saw the other three Beys answer similarly. Oh, yes! The Star Fragments’ power is being drawn in, to complete the sealing!

“ _Impossible!_ I can’t lose!” Rago cried in disbelief.

“Oh, but you _are_ losing!“ Ryuga spat. “Roar, L-Drago!” the red energy coming from the left-spinning Bey intensified and the dragon rose over their heads. In response, Pegasus, Orion and Leone all appeared, rearing and roaring, as the four clashed with their own shadow counterparts. Then, with a single move, the four beasts stuck down the shadows and blinding white blue light filled the place, the ground shaking violently under their feet.

As the light sallowed everything, Kenta could feel L-Drago draining more ebergy from him and Saggitario, to further hasten the forming of the seal. It hurt like hell... – but this was to defeat evil. A bit of physical pain he could deal with. He had a feeling the Legendary Bladers had dealt with worse from Nemesis, before the Seal formed. (Besides, Ryuga always knew when L-Drago was draining his energy and during those time, the white-haired Blader made an effort to be gentle. Not that Ryuga would _addmit_ that, but Kenta knew anyway.)

The walls cracked and even the ground was coming apart under their feet. Yet, Kenta could do naught, but stare as the Temple of Hades came apart at its seams...

“What’s this?!” came the panicked cry of Tithi.

“The Temple is coming apart, probably along with the island!” Dunamis said, as he caught his retreating Bey. Kenta’s vision burled, but he could get his bearings enough, to call Saggitario back and from the looks of it, the others were doing the same. “Nemesis’ power had kept this thing afloat and now Nemesis is no more. We’ve to leave as fast, as possible!”

“Hey Kenta, are you okay?” King asked him, a hand gripping his arm. Kenta took a deep breath to fight his exhaustion and nausea. He’s so going to give Ryuga a piece of his mind about draining his power like this!

“Just a bit tired, help me, please.” he croacked out. King’s blue orbs stuied him, concerned, before the Legendary Blader steered him towards the exit. Kenta couldn’t wait to be anywhere else, _but_ here and sleep a bit.

_**We are the ones, we are the guns  
And we will ride, we are the voice of a song unsung  
We are the change, we are the chains that hold us  
We are the choice, we are the strong  
We are one** _

Kenta just barely registered, when the WBBA choppers appeared over the slowly clearing sky, giving way to golden sunlight. Just seeing the sun again and feeling its warmth – so strikingly similar to L-Drago’s flames at night, when Ryuga used the power, to ward of the presistent chill,– gave him hope and lifted his spirits. It even helped fight his fatigue, if only a bit.

As the choppers landed and the people got out, the Legendary Bladers all ran over to greet them. Kenta spotted the newcomers, all of them familiar faces – Zeo, Toby, Hikaru, Benkei and even Gingka’s dad.

His brown eyes blinked about tiredly, looking for his mentor. Would Ryuga leave him behind, now that Nemesis was gone? (Possible. Kenta didn’t like the idea, but it _was_ possible. The Dragon Emperor had always been a loner and now he had no reason to tolerate his presence any longer. Knowing Ryuga, the white-haired Blader might just find a way to snap the connection between Saggitario and L-Drago, so nothing will _hinder_ him in becoming stronger.)

“Kenta.” the call was low, but strong. Kenta took a deep breath to fight his sleepiness and look at Ryuga. He will _not_ faint now.

A tired, but happy smile flickered trough his face. “Ryuga. Will you be leaving now?”

Ryuga scoffed. “That was the deal, shrimp. I’m _not_ staying anywhere near Hagane Gingka more, than necessary.”

Kenta chuckled, somehow expecting such words from the anti-social teen. “I think I expeted this. Glad you helped us. Thank you.” he said, every word coming from the very bottom of his soul and as their eyes met Ryuga quickly averted his gaze. The dragon-like golden orbs remained focused on a far away spot, something Kenta could not hope to see.

“You know,” Kenta whispered softly, “I went after you, so _this_ could happen. But I _stayed_ because I wanted to and I don’t regret a moment of it. Maybe it was not intentional... sometimes I really can’t tell what you _mean_ and _don’t mean_ to do, but I learned a lot from you. Thanks for that.”

Ryuga studied him for a moment. “And you weren’t a terrible company, once you learned to keep _quiet_.” Kenta flushed at the jab, but didn’t say anything. He had been a bit chatty, but Ryuga was also overly silent.

He smiled. “Ryu...” he started, not really sure what he wanted to tell the older. That he looked up to him? Cherished him like an older brother? Nah, that wouldn’t come out well and he’d be seen, as sappy. He gave the other a look instead and closed his mouth. They’d learned to communicate without words well enough for the older to understand him, anyway.

“If you could choose,” Ryuga spoke suddenly, making a subtle gesture at the loud group celebrating their victory – him and Ryuga were being ignored for the time being and Kenta found he didn’t mind it all that much,– “would you stay with them?”

Kenta looked at his friends and smiled. Then, he raised his brown eyes to Ryuga’s. “Depending on what the alternative is.”

Ryuga raised an eyebrow at his eloquete words, but didn’t comment. The heartbeat of silence streched even more and it was staring to unnerve Kenta. He was used to silence and he even appreacated it, most of the time, but something in Ryuga’s tone had set him on the edge. He wanted to hear what the teen had in mind.

“Coming with me.” he said at last.

All the air left his lungs and for a moment, Kenta even forgot to breath. He needed a minute, to get his wits about him again. He looked at the other Blader with disbelief. “W- _why_?”

Ryuga’s eyes glinted sharply in the bright sunlight, seeming impossibly gold now. A shade of rich golds, ambers and yellows, several shades combined, to create those perfectly preadatory eyes.

A part of Kenta wished he had his drawing set, because his hands were twitching for paper and pencil. He never wanted to forget those endless, sharp colours. The colours, that made it seem Ryuga and L-Drago were one... that the older Blader could see right trough his soul and read him, like an open book.

“What do they call me kid? What do people whisper, when they think I cannot hear?” he asked, his voice was tilted low, borderline dangerous.

A shiver of dread ran trough Kenta’s spine. He remembered the day, when he’d first heard Ryuga’s moniker from Yu, after the orange-haired Blader escaped a cruel crushing, before the conclusion of Battle Bladers.

“Dragon Emperor.” he muttered.

Having been with Ryuga for so long, he had let it slide, letting the moniker tickle past him, like water. He had not allowed it to drive fear into his heart – running had not been an opinion. Now, however, with the white-haired teen bending down, his sharp teeth visible, his eyes flashing, Kenta could understand _why_ and _how_ Ryuga might have come to be known, the way he was.

Ryuga hummed, satisfied. “And every monarch, every emperor, needs an _Heir_.”

_**We are the ones, we are the guns  
And we will ride, we are the voice of a song unsung  
We are the change, we are the chains that hold us  
We are the choice, we are the strong  
We are one** _

Slowly he processed the meaning of those words. He loved his friends, but his dream was to be a powerful Blader and who better help him, guide him, than one of the strongest? (Ryuga and Gingka, after all, were still struggling for the Number One title. Gingka had beaten Ryuga during Battle Bladers, but since then, Ryuga had also beaten Gingka, so they were at a tie, right now.)

“I’ll come with you.” he said softly.

A flash of satisfaction appeared in the golden gaze and then, Ryuga reached out a hand to steady him – his first and only attempt to help him deal with the fatigue, despite them having been here, ignored by the others, for several minutes. Kenta smiled gratefully, as the older Blader’s strong grip provided extra support. He felt more confident on his feet, but trough the touch, he could also sense the immense amount of power of L-Drago, burning just beneath Ryuga’s skin.

“Hey, Kenta!” Gingka called, finally turning his attention away from the others. Gingka slowed and pulled up short, confused at seeing him so close to Ryuga. “What...”

Kenta took a step closer to Ryuga, almost pressing into him. He could feel the heat radiating off of the older’s body. He didn’t recall ever being so close. “Farewell, Gingka.” he whispered.

Gingka’s hazel eyes widened and he staggered forwards, but it was too late. L-Drago’s power took hold of them, bending nature itself, to Ryuga’s – or L-Drago’s?– whims. Thunder rumbled overhead and then, lightning stuck. Kenta felt the vortex of power take them, carry them trough space in a way, that should not have been possible.

It was the start of a long journey. A journey with Ryuga, just the two of them and their Beys. Battles were waiting yet unfought and he was sure, there were many paths, yet unwalked. And if this journey would help him get stronger, to understand more of the world, he was sure there would be things to remember.

He would miss his friends and his family, but he could not truly be sad, because he knew, he’d see them again – one day. For now, he’d just enjoy the quiet, safe warmness of Ryuga and L-Drago’s company. His eyes met Ryuga’s and he knew the older planned nothing serious for now. Just rest.

The protest of sleeping, surrounded by the warmness of their spirit beasts made Kenta smile. Life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> And... this is the end of the songfic-series. Thank you, if you read so far :D  
> I am not entirely satisfied with this one... but no matter how I tried changing it up and about THIS was still the best version. So... I´ll go with this one.  
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think :3


End file.
